


Make Up Your Mind

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abrupt ending of the best thing Clint had leaves him unable to function properly during... Well, anything really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Theory Of A Deadman ~ Make Up Your Mind
> 
> The lyrics as well are from the song, enjoy ^~^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & Kudos are much appreciated, thank you for reading & I hope you enjoy!

**_We'll wake up, we'll make up & do this for the last time_ **

Jaeger woke up with a groan, joints popping back into place from another long mission, which just so happened to involve Thor's annoying younger brother Loki. She stretched as she stood from bed, feathered wings fluttering behind her with the movement. Jaeger made her way, lazily, sluggishly, to the bathroom. She glared at her reflection, eyes bloodshot, dried tears caked in her face, hair a mess, & her wings! Jaeger flipped around, tending to her wings, brushing every feather back into place with ease.

"Okay," she murmured running hands through her short hair. "Okay, you & Clint just broke up last night for unexplainable reasons... Great." Jaeger mused as she readied to shower, & dress.

***

The tension was unbearable for everyone. Clint hadn't spoken once about his & Jaeger's finding, & not once had either looked up from their bows sitting in their laps. Fury sighed in frustration & ended the meeting. Natasha stood, fast approaching Clint, he quickly vanished into a nearby air duct, she glared at the vent & quickly followed after Jaeger, but alas she was already out to the landing zone on the Helicarrier. Jaeger's wings opened & she flew off, Natasha watched, seeing the teenager land on the rim of one of the Helicarrier's engines.

"What happened?" She questioned. She heard a chuckle, cocky & annoying as ever, Natasha turned around, not surprised at all to find Tony standing behind her.

"It's obvious Romanov, they broke up, & as you can see... Neither is handling it too well," Tony said with a smirk.

"Then why break up?" Natasha asked with a hand resting on her hip.

Tony smirked & shrugged, "Not because feelings were lost I can tell you that. But remember, Jaeger isn't human technically, her mind works differently from ours. My tests can prove that. But alas, love, confusing thing." He said waving a wrench over his shoulder as he walked down a corridor. Natasha glared daggers at his back before rolling her eyes, & leaving the room.

 ***

Clint sat alone in his hidden nest, the Helicarrier was just a giant catacomb, with nooks & crannies of all sorts, he managed to find one somewhere between floors where he decided to build a nest like structure (sue him). He lived in his memories here, ones created with the blood, sweat, & tears of his once love, Jaeger. He thought occasionally about taking it down, rebuilding it, & make memories to his own, maybe with Romanov.

"I fucked up." Clint sighed, dropping his head in his hands. His blue eyes flickered over a fairly large feather in the pile of pillows (stolen from the other Avengers) to his far right. He crawled over to it, picking up the gray & black freckled brown feather, he held it up to the light, admiring how it shown through so beautifully. Clint sniffed, & pressed further back into his pillow pile, he held the feather tight to his chest, the light from a small hole still shining through the feather. "I'm sorry." Clint murmured as he drifted into a deep sleep.

***

Jaeger found Clint where she thought she would, curled up in the nest, what wasn't expected was the iron like grip on one of her feathers, & the soft whimpers spill from the adult male. She shook her head, the sight painful, & the noises only tugged more at her already hurting heart. Jaeger quietly crawled over to him, wary that her wings didn't knock into the vents overhead. She looked at Clint in love, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I need to let go... But I can't, you were- are too perfect," she whispered quietly, hands clasped in her lap. Jaeger leaned over, pressing a soft, feather light kiss to Clint's right temple, he sighed softly, & slowly turned over. Jaeger smiled down at him in admiration, this man was her undoing & her his. Whatever reason they broke up, she hopes he was happy with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_If we break up, we'll wind up losing both of our minds_ **

Two Weeks had passed & still neither Clint, nor Jaeger had spoken to one another, Natasha was furious with the two & their childish ways. She knew Jaeger had a right to be childish, she was fifteen, but a mature one at that & she should've handled this long ago.

"Avengers, here is your next assignment," Agent Coulson said sliding a folder in front of Jaeger & Clint. Both simultaneously reached for it, the moment their hands made contact they both speedily pulled away.

"Sorry." They murmured to one another in unison. Bruce glanced to Tony who was already smirking, & looking at Natasha. She had half the mind to flip him off but stopped herself. Jaeger glanced a look to Clint, he met her gaze & nodded small. She opened the folder, images of ruined buildings & fairly large robots held inside the folder.

"Where's Fury?" Jaeger asked ignoring the contents in front of her. She shook her head as her vision began to blur, her health had been slipping since the loss of her companion.

Agent Coulson cleared his throat, "That is classified-" Jaeger fanned out her wings & ruffled her feathers, brown eyes looking at the agent with an unknown intent.

"Cut the bullshit, where's Fury, he's usually the one to debrief us," she said serious. Agent Coulson sighed, the soft spot he held for the feathered teen was becoming more & more noticeable by the day, Tony even started teasing him about it.

"Fury had business to attend to in the United Kingdom, even I have no idea about the importance of it," he explained. Jaeger nodded & glanced over the mission's criteria.

"Alright, let's go," she said & quickly dashed off to the Avengers plane. Clint shook his head, smile tugging at his tired features before he quickly followed after her.

"Serious, why the hell did they break up?" Bruce asked aloud. The only response was the shrugging of shoulders & intelligible 'I don't know'(s).

***

"Shit. Hawkeye!" Clint's reaction rate slowed down even more at the familiar voice yelling his name. Jaeger tackled Clint to the floor just as a laser was fired, it nicked her wing, she hissed in pain but her attention was more focused on Clint. She'd notice him train less, & when he did Natasha always pinned him down, he seemed to zone out too often. Now he was doing it during a fight, & the thought of him getting killed disturbed Jaeger.

"What?" He trailed off, eyes hazed over. Jaeger chanced a glance over a slab of concrete, the robots had Black Widow pinned, & she couldn't find anyone else.

"You. Stay down, you're not in your right mind," Jaeger seethed, before pushing off his chest & quickly flying off. Clint blinked, & slowly got into a crouch position, peering over concrete. Jaeger fought with one robot while Natasha fought to free herself. Clint loaded his bow, closing his left eye he aimed, breathing slowly; he fired.

"Jaeger!" Captain yelled as the arrow soared through the air, & right into Jaeger's right shoulder. Clint noticed her uppercut stutter as it met the robot's chin, knocking its head off, she stood there, looking down at the decapitated robotic head.

She smiled weakly at Captain, "Last one boss." Jaeger said & stumbled over to him, blood falling from the wound at a rapid pace, her completion paling & her eyes glazed over. "Did I do good?" Jaeger asked a few feet from Tony, she swayed & Tony caught her, smiling down at the winged girl.

"Yea, yah did good kid. Yah did good," Tony praised with a smile that made the edges of his eyes crinkle. "For now just don't fall asleep, okay?" He said quietly. Jaeger nodded, eyes rolling to the back of her head as it lulled to the side.

***

Clint jumped up upon the soft groan, "J, you're alright." He said softly. Jaeger nodded & rolled over in the plush bed, her shoulder was killing her, & she felt extremely weak & tired. Clint slowly retracted his hand, blue eyes hurt & filled with anger, all because he wasn't thinking straight when he fired that arrow, the arrow that hurt his beloved.

"Clint..." She murmured grabbing lazily at his hand. "Stay, I don't wanna be alone." Jaeger whispered, eyes cracking open for a split second. Clint did as asked, & sat behind her, gazing down at her as she shifted once more. He admired her slim form, eyes lingering over an area of skin where her shirt had hiked up, he raised a brow at the slight red skin.

"Hey, what happened there?" Clint asked lowly. Jaeger pushed his hand away from her hip, eyes opening fairly wide, & completely serious.

"Leave it Barton," she said. Clint knew the use of his last name coming from her literally meant to drop it. He nodded & wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. Jaeger sighed & relaxed against him, head resting on his thigh. Clint smiled small & rubbed the bases of her wings, knowing it not only calmed her but aroused her as well. Soon he too grew tired, & laid down, curling around the bird girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make up... and the nasty is involved so don't read if you don't like the nasty

**_So wake up, let's make up & do this for the last time_ **

It had been a month now since they broke up, they spoke fairly often & began chasing each other around the Helicarrier like old times. Jaeger's shoulder still wasn't in the best condition to do such acrobatic things, but she ignored the sharp pings that jolted through her body when she used the hurt muscle too much & learned to use the hurt to make her want to push harder. Clint watched in fascination as she swung back & forth between to bars, flipping & spinning before catching the next one, then repeating, her wings tucked tightly against her back.

"You're doing very well for a handicap person," Clint snickered as Jaeger stuttered during a flip. She glared at him as she grabbed the bar, but a truly painful ping made her lose her grip, & go landing on the soft mat, she whimpered as she sat up, hand resting on her shoulder. "Shit. Are you alright?" The brown haired archer asked worried.

Jaeger loved his caring side, "I'm fine Hawkeye. The pain happens from time to time." She admitted bowing her head, eyes trained on the floor in front of her.

"I could tell," he said pulling her shirt over her head to inspect the injury. Jaeger moved her arm, wincing at the dull ache coming from it. "Every time, we ran through the ducts & stuff, I noticed the slight pain flash through your features." Clint said looking up at her as he had her move the arm to test its flexibility before it hurt.

She yelped, "Ouch..." Jaeger said breathy. Her brown eyes meeting Clint's concerned gazed. "It's fin-" Jaeger stopped talking the moment Clint's lips brushed her mostly healed scar, it was soft & feather like. He leaned back, looking her directly in the eye, his glossy with tears.

He hugged her, "I'm sorry." Clint murmured into his hands. Jaeger grabbed his hands, stroking her thumbs over his knuckles.

"For what?" She asked lightly, though no one was around, private matters were always spoken quietly by her.

Clint sighed, "I dumped you without a reason, that's why... I shot you..." he said leaning forward to press his lips to the for-the-most-part healed wound. Jaeger chuckled quietly as she scooted closer to him; her hands releasing his to flow up his arms, feeling each muscle contract under her touch, until they came to rest on Clint's broad shoulders. One moved to run through his short light brown hair comfortingly.

"Clinton Barton, you needn't a reason, I was okay with it as long as you were happy. And the whole shooting me thing was an accident, you weren't in your right mind-"

"Exactly!" Clint seethed, "I shouldn't have taken the shot if I knew I wasn't... I'm sorry." He whispered, a few tears falling. Jaeger brushed them away with the pads of her thumb. "And you needed a reason." He added.

Jaeger shook her head, "Then give me one." She said sternly. It pained her to say it so coldly, & the trembling of Clint's bottom lip had her. What might as well have killed her was seeing tears fall from such a strong man's eyes, she didn't say Clint couldn't cry, but it hurt her to see him do so.

"Because, I love you, I still do & didn't think I deserved such a beautiful, intelligent, loving, kind, winged girl," he admitted. Jaeger pulled him into a tight hug, arms wrapped around his neck, while his curled around her waist. "I love you, so fucking much." Clint said into her bare shoulder.

"Then show me..." she whispered softly into his hair. Clint leaned away, & nodded. Jaeger smiled as Clint allowed her to pull his shirt over his head, exposing his well toned body, & tan skin. He wrapped an arm around her back as he climbed on top of her, & carefully laid her back against the blue mat.

"Are you sure?" Clint asked seriously. He would be her first, that he was sure, Jaeger nodded & leaned up enough to press her lips to his. The kiss all innocent.

"Positive hun," Jaeger murmured against his lips. Clint nodded & continued kissing her as he undid his pants, only stopping to strip off them off moments later. He smiled at her as he kissed down her body, stopping at her pants, & looking up at her for permission. Jaeger nodded & lifted her hips off the floor, allowing him an easier time sliding off the clothing. Her bra long gone.

"Are you sure? Completely sure?" He asked nervously.

"Clint, I've wanted you longer than you've known. I'm positive, you're the only one I want." Jaeger spoke truthfully. Clint felt pride & an everlasting love course through his veins, he slid down her panties. Jaeger looked away, blushing a deep shade of crimson. Clint came up, removing her hands from her face.

"Hey beautiful, you ready?" He asked calmly. Jaeger nodded, wings pressed tight against her back, she breathed calm & even, & rested her hands on his shoulders. Clint kissed her long, & passionate, distracting her from most of the initially pain as he entered her slowly, finally breaking her hymen. Jaeger whimpered against his mouth, but didn't push away, she relaxed instead. Clint leaned back, searching her eyes.

"I'm okay, go on." She spoke softly. Clint could hear the strain in her voice, but did as told. His thrusts were short, but deep, allowing Jaeger's release to build up slowly, & give her a romantic experience. Her brown eyes almost black as she stared up at Clint through hooded eyes. He leaned down, nuzzling her jaw before kissing her, tongues playfully fighting. A few minutes in Jaeger's hand squeezed the back of Clint's neck, & she arched against him as her eyes widened, mouth slightly ajar as a breathy moan escaped.

"You close?" Clint asked feeling his own release fast approaching. She nodded & buried her face in his sweat slick neck, teeth lightly begin dragged over the sensitive skin along with little nips, & licks. Clint moved to where he was sitting on the floor & Jaeger sat on his lap facing him, he still buried deep within his love. Jaeger rode him slow, now her coaxing out their releases, she squeezed around him causing him to groan, & his grip to tighten on her hips. Clint began meeting her swallow thrusts with his own.

"Clint, Clint, Clint," Jaeger panted just as her orgasm hit her. And hit her hard, her walls contracted around Clint's manhood causing him to reach his release with her. Both quietly moaned into the others skin their names, both sat for a minute or two.

"I love you Clint." Jaeger said quick to capture his lips, swallowing the 'I love you too,' she was sure she'd hear. Clint kissed her back.

"Love yah too Jaeger," he said against her lips before kissing her again. Jaeger hugged him tightly, knowing she'd never have to let him go again...

 

_**We'll wake up, we'll make up & do this for the last time** _   
**_We'll wake up, we'll make up &_ _do this for the last time_**   
_**If we break up, we'll wind up losing both of our minds** _   
**_So wake up, let's make up & do_ _this for the last time..._**


End file.
